grimmaccessfandomcom-20200215-history
Hässlich
, a Reaper.]] Hässlich are ugly creatures, who are usually Reapers, a secret society deticated to killing all Grimms. They are stronger than humans, but not as fast as Blutbaden. Notables *Hulda *Reaper (Bears Will Be Bears) *Slivitch *Reaper 1 (Of Mouse and Man) *Reaper 2 (Of Mouse and Man) *Reaper 3 (Of Mouse and Man) *Salvadore Butrell *Troll 1 (Leave It to Beavers) *Troll 2 (Leave It to Beavers) *Hässlich (Leave It to Beavers) History Pilot As Marie Kessler and Nick Burkhart take a walk as she explains his new duties as a Grimm, a troll, appears with a sickle, and attacks them, knocking Nick down, and knocks Marie down, and is about to kill her, when Nick starts shooting at troll, who turns around, and tries to kill Nick, who continues shooting and kills him. Later, in Nick's dreams, Juliette is chased in the woods, and a troll attacks her, but was only a dream. Lonleyhearts a man checks into a hotel, throws a box onto the bed, and reveals to be a sickle, and morphs in his troll form. He goes to the police station, and tries to know who killed his friend, Hulda, and he knows he is a Grimm. He doesn't get any informstion, and leaves after that. Later, Renard tells him to not kill the Grimm, and slices off hos ear with his sickle. Of Mouse and Man As Monroe thinks he got a new gig, he looks up at the balcony, and sees a female troll, and then is grabbed by a troll, but as he beats him up, a second troll is revealed, and beat up Monroe, knockong him put. They then spray painted a sytche on his buggy, a sign that they are reapers, and aren't glad with a Blutbad being friendly with a Grimm. Organ Grinder At the end of the episode, Renard sees a wrapped small box on his desk, and opens it up, revealing a wood narrow box, with a sytche carved on it, meaning it is from the reapers. Renard opens it up, and removes some soft black cloth, revealing the ear he cut off of Slivitch. He recieves a phone call from a troll, with Renard warning thatthey should obey his orders, and he responds with that next time they'll send there message in person. Last Grimm Standing During the Monroe versus Dimitri stall, the same female troll from Of Mouse and Man, is seen in the crowd, waiting for Dimitri to kill Monroe. As Nick gets into the ring, and the crowd cheers on the Skalenzahne to kill Nick and Monroe, we briefly see the femal troll again, in the crowd, jumping up and down, cheering on Dimitri Skantos. Everybody who watched the fight is then arrested by the police. It is very likley that the female troll was arrested as well. Island of Dreams While Nick and Monroe enter a Trauminsel, or "Island of Dreams" and look for two Skalengecks, Joshua Hall and Clint Vickers, who are responsible for the murder of Frederick Calvert, the brother of Rosalee Calvert, in one tent, a female troll is seen very briefly. Leave it to the Beavers Sal Burrel sees an Eisbiber and morphs as he attacks him, he then drowns him in cement. After Nick asks Sal the time set in the victims phone, and Sal morphs. He then calls in two trolls who also morph as they hear Nick is a Grimm. As two Reapers fight Nick, Slivitch tries to cut Nicks head off, but Nick ducks, and Slivitch accidentally cuts off his friends head, and morphs into a troll, and tries to kill Nick, who grabs his crossbow and fires a shot into his neck, and kills him. Monroe then cuts his head off.